One Night Stand
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Takes place after Greg's promotion in Who Shot Sherlock...again it's another challenge I took a stab at...hope you like. GregSara
1. Promoted

AN This started off as a response to another challenge then turned into my own thing…so I hope you guys like it.

Okay much of the conversation in this first bit is from the actual episode so I can't take any credit for the wittiness of those words. However you enjoy Greg's inner monologue that's all me.:) Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Who Shot Sherlock Challenge  
**© Dream 2005

Greg POV

You know I was not having a good day. Today was my final proficiency and I'm pretty damn sure I've blown the whole thing. I had been so close to working in the field and now I'm gonna be stuck in the lab for the rest of my damn life. I could see it; the lab is gonna eat me alive, I'm sure of it.

I heard Nick before I saw him.

"Hey, Greg, Grissom wants to see you." The smirk was not lost on me; I started to turn slowly, but knew Warrick would get a comment in.

"Like now, in his office." Something like that for instance.

My mind ran frantically with excuses as to why I had to leave right that instant, but figured I might as well get this finished tonight, no use waiting to be hung out to dry. So with a heavy sigh I headed over to Grissom's office. My feet felt like lead, how could I have overlooked something like that? I thought I was on cloud nine when I noticed there was something wrong with the blood drop. How could I have been so stupid after that? I even gave up going out for a drink with Sara to follow that damn lead!

Grissom's office was uncharacteristically dark; I could hardly make out the silhouette. Was this one of Gris' thinking moments? Was he trying to figure out a way to fire me?

Well I'd hear it sooner or later, "Grissom. You wanted to see me."

Grissom doesn't say anything but like my life in slow motion the chair swung around and instead of my boss there was the gel dummy that Warrick and Nick had used for their case that night. I could feel it as my heart slammed up into my throat…a sign on the dummy read 'YOU PASSED!'

You have to be fucking kidding me.

All of a sudden the room is filling with people, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Catherine, Grissom, heck even Ecklie is with them. It was a rush of words, and then it happened Sara was in my arms. She whispered "I still owe you a drink," into my ear before Catherine grabbed me into a hug and kiss on the cheek. I didn't even have a proper moment to relish how good Sara felt.

"Well done." Catherine said with a smile. I was beaming at this point. Come on could you blame me? My bad day is now rushing into one of the best days of my life. I knew Grissom was just quietly enjoying the moment but I couldn't help but wonder what it was that had made him decide to pass me. I let the thought pass as Nick and Warrick each shook my hand and patted me on the back.

Even Ecklie sounded genuinely pleased, "Congratulations, Sanders. Good work."

"Thank you." Words were swimming around me and I really didn't think my smile could get any bigger.

Leave it to Ecklie to squash the moment, "Okay, gang, there's people to put in jail. Let's get back to it, shall we? Come on, come on, now. Party's over. Let's go."

I was a little disappointed that they couldn't just stay there and tell him me great I am because I really do like this feeling.

I caught the look that Nick was giving me, "Good job." Warrick nodded his agreement while Catherine and Sara grinned. This night wasn't over I've worked with these people long enough to know that. I just wish someone would have given me a heads up as to how it was going to end!

Finally I turned to look at Gris, "I don't get it. I got the wrong guy, the wrong manner of death." I'm pleased but utterly bewildered, I had been sure I was fired or worse on my way straight back into the lab. Yes I know, my mother always said I had a flare for the dramatic.

Grissom just smiled, "I don't expect you to be correct in all your interpretations all the time. You collected the evidence. You thought there was something missing; you went back and found it. Hey, that's the job. Congratulations, Greg."

I have to admit it a compliment from this man makes me feel on top of the world. It's something about being praised by your mentor that can really just make your day. All I could think of to say was, "Thank you." It didn't seem like enough, but I think he understood what I meant.

I heard clinking glasses from the doorway and noticed Catherine holding a bottle of champagne. I knew they wouldn't hold out on me. I think my smile got bigger as I took the glass Sara offered me. They all toasted me and frankly it felt fuckin' amazing.

"Listen, Ecklie's gonna have a fit so I say we meet after shift and finish this celebration." Nick suggested as everyone touched their glasses and took a sip.

"Just tell me where and I'll go." I agreed and then hesitated, "I mean if that's okay with you Sara."

I could feel three pairs of eyes on me but knew Sara would recover. She's always quick to stop a rumour, although I have to admit I liked the idea of this one. She didn't disappoint, "Get your minds out of the gutter. My car broke down this weekend and since Greg lives close to me I asked if he'd give me a ride till my car was fixed."

"My mind wasn't in the gutter." Warrick said with a laugh.

"Mine either." Nick put a hand up to solemnly swear yet he very obvious crossed his fingers.

"I live in the gutter so your thoughts met me there." Catherine grinned at Sara.

Sara rolled her eyes then looked at me pretending she didn't hear them. She smiled broadly, "Of course that's okay with me. No other place I'd rather be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I'm drunk. In fact I know I am because if I were sober I don't think I could fantasize this situation.

Sara Sidle is kissing my neck.

Holy fucking shit I can't even believe it. In fact I don't even want to waste time thinking about it or what the ramifications could be. I just want to taste her some more. She's more intoxicating than alcohol and if I'm not mistaken she's in my bed and it was her idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I hadn't heard the frantic rustle of clothing over skin the next morning I would definitely have convinced myself that the night before had been a dream. I could have opened my eyes but I chose not to. If she was just going to leave without saying anything then that would speak volumes to me. When the door of my bedroom quietly shut a minute later I knew, she wanted to forget this ever happened and with a huge sigh, I'm going to let her.


	2. Unexpected

Sara POV

I couldn't believe it. I had slept with Greg Sanders. I tried to say it a few ways to possibly make it feel more real but to be honest nothing worked. It never sounded right, but damn did it feel good. Sometimes if I closed my eyes I could remember the most amazing moments.

So then why did I leave?

I couldn't pinpoint it but I just had to get out of there. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea what to say. I was afraid of what it would feel like to watch his eyes open and find me there. Would he regret it? Would he get too attached? I didn't know which was worse.

So I ran. Call me a coward but I ran. I regretted it too, but I couldn't take it back. What's done was done. Greg didn't talk about it, not that I expected him to, so therefore I did not talk about it. I hoped and prayed that life would just go back to the way it was and maybe we could just put the whole thing behind us.

Then of course April happened.

Greg and I were working through some evidence we'd gathered at a scene, silently as had become our ritual. Judy showed up at the door with a strange woman, "And this is one of the evidence rooms, working is Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle two more of our field investigators."

I just nodded I mean come on; I was working for goodness sake, "Hey."

Greg pulled off his glove and offered his hand, "Welcome, you must be the April that everyone's been talking about." Huh? Everyone? How come these everyone's are not talking to me? I'd never heard of this woman, I looked at Greg but he was quite focused on her.

She smiled at him and shook his hand, "That would be me." Is it just me or did she lean in closer to him? It can't be regulation to wear a shirt that low cut.

"I dig the hair colour." He complimented the intense red highlights she had, "They suit you." Right, like he didn't notice the twins popping out to say hello to him.

My jaw dropped but apparently nobody was paying attention to me. "Thank you," She indicated his t-shirt, "Vintage Atari. I've been looking everywhere for one of those."

"Ebay." He looked down and laughed, "It was the only place I could find it and I was desperate."

"Looks good."

Okay are they flirting with each other? I think I just might be sick. Luckily Judy got impatient, "Anyway on with the tour."

"It was nice meeting you Greg." April said, oh so that's what it looks like when someone bats their eyelashes. Is it wrong that I just got the urge to pull each and every one of them out?

"Likewise," He winked and then she was finally gone.

"Umm, hello?" I snapped my fingers, "Greg? When you're done drooling do you think could get back to work?"

He watched April walk around the corner, smiled when she turned around then looked over at me. "What difference does it make to you?" He challenged.

I could have admitted that I really only wanted him to ever look at me like that. Although the last time he'd look at me like that was…I choose not to remember any more. I rolled my eyes, "I could care less who you flirt with Greg, unless it interferes with your work."

"Hey Sanders did you meet April?" Archie picked the absolute worst time to enter the room.

"Just now, she seems nice." I could feel him looking at me but I refused to meet his gaze.

"Damn nice if you ask me, she's got curves in all the right places." Archie whistled while Greg laughed.

"I'm sorry is this the animal channel or a place of work?" I was getting more and more annoyed with this conversation.

"Who pissed in her…" Archie started.

"Don't ask." Greg waved him away and silently got back to work.

I hate this, I miss my best friend. Yeah fine, he's my best friend so sue me it takes a lot to get me to notice stuff sometimes. I missed him joking around with me; I missed that smirk he'd get on his face when he knew he'd gotten a rise out of me. Damn I just missed him and now that I knew what he felt like. I inhaled and exhaled slowly once, twice, three times and finally said, "Good now maybe we can get some work done." His sigh wasn't lost on me and neither was the fact that he didn't even try to argue with me. I liked arguing with him.

Fine I liked everything about him. I sighed too…I'm just better at hiding it. I know he deserves to know about my feelings, but I don't express those very well so I'll do what I do best. I'll push them deep down and pray to God I don't have to think about them again.

Then the nausea started. I tried to pass it off as improper eating habits and really I haven't had an eight hour's sleep in a damn long time. I could even pass off that first month as high stress. Then it was two and I was having weird cravings. I suspected it but I had to know for sure.

Sometimes I hate it when I'm right.


	3. Distracted

AN Thank you so much to piepretzelngreg, Aidrianna and alwayswrite05. I have fun trying to be both characters...hence the reason I'm wirting it from both of their points of view. I love it when people get so involved in what I've written...although right now not one of you is involved are you...you're just thinking, stop with the author's note Dream and let us read!

Well then...go to it.

* * *

**Greg POV**

"I don't get her!"

"I know you don't boss."

"What the hell does she want from me? She's the one who left for shit sakes!"

"You know how stubborn Sara can be Greg." Nick is constantly trying to make me feel better I mean I had to tell someone about Sara and he seemed like the obvious person to talk to.

I've talked about this so much lately I'm honestly surprised that Nick hasn't punched me yet. "She's not stubborn she's downright incorrigible." I grumbled.

Instead of being insightful Nick said, "Oh hello." Apparently he wasn't talking to me.

"You're a difficult man to track down." I heard Nick snicker but ignored him and looked up at the woman who had approached our table. Wow she was talking to me and I think I knew her.

"April?" I squinted. She had subbed in reception for a couple of weeks almost a month ago.

"May I?" She indicated the chair next to me, what was I gonna say no?

"Of course," I pulled it out for her and looked over at my friend who had a rather annoying smirk on his face.

"Hey, Nick is it?" She smiled at him.

He reached across the table and took her hand, "Nice to see you again April."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She said just as the waitress came over, "Coffee please." She smiled then rolled her eyes, "This stuff tastes like swill but its caffeine."

"There's this place down the strip that has some of the best coffee I've ever tasted." I said and put a casual hand on the back of her chair for affect. I'm sick of waiting for Sara Sidle to get a clue. You see that? That was me attempting to get over her, I'm not even going to start about how much I suck at that.

She leaned back a bit and looked up at me. Damn I have to admit, that's hot. "Really? I'd kill for a decent cup."

"Oh don't kill that just means more work for me." I grinned when she laughed and pretended not to notice Nick roll his eyes. "Would you like me to introduce the place to you before you become a homicidal maniac?"

She smiled at me in a way that let me know that's exactly what she had been after when she came over, "I'd love it."

* * *

"You shoulda seen him Rick; it was insane he was smooth as honey." I don't think our shift had even started that night and Nick was already filling Warrick in.

Warrick laughed, "Damn Greggo I didn't know you had it in you."

"What? Guts?" I asked.

"Nah, charm," He slapped me on the back as Nick laughed.

"Yeah, yeah you two are regular comedians." I tried to sound pissed but I have to admit I've always loved it when they tease me. It makes me feel like I really belong and you guessed it, I'm a sucker for belonging.

The three of us walked into the conference room where we were gonna have our shift meeting. Catherine and Sara stopped talking and looked over at us. Actually they both looked right at me. "What?" I asked flopping into a seat by the table.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Oh it's gotta be serious." Warrick grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"Wanna share?" Nick asked.

"Not really." Sara said. If I had looked closely I would have actually noticed that she had been crying, but she'd stopped paying me any mind so long ago I'd trained myself to pretend I didn't notice, least of all care. It's rather disturbing when I know I'm lying to myself.

"It's a girl thing." Catherine said as Grissom walked in, "Sara and I want the triple at the Tangiers." She said before he even sat down.

Grissom eyed her for a moment then shrugged and handed her a folder, "Fine it's yours."

"Perfect." Catherine and Sara were gone before I could even process that Grissom had entered the room.

I watched them leave through the window and was shocked when Sara turned around and looked at me. What was that all about?

There was no time to think about it. I was working solo that night. A B&E, I forced myself to focus on the job and not think about that look in her eye. Why the fuck does she affect me so much?

I had set up the date with April that night and let her invite me to her place for a 'nightcap'. Part of me knew I was just trying to forget, but the other part of me just needed the reassurance that some women actually want me.


	4. Overwhelmed

AN Just cause I like introducing these in twos...there's a couple more...and possibly an epilogue...one thing at a time though. :)

* * *

**Sara POV**

I've gained ten pounds already. I know I can't hide this much longer. Catherine keeps telling me that I have to tell Grissom. That is a conversation I most definitely dread. How do you tell your boss, one that you had a crush on at one point, that you are having another man's baby? It just screamed awkward and I tend to avoid awkward at all costs.

"Sara it has to be soon." Catherine warned me in the parking lot after shift one night.

"I know, I know I've just been busy."

She rolled her eyes at me. Sometimes I wish she didn't know because then I could be in denial a bit longer, but she had caught me throwing up in the bathroom a few weeks back and well, she's damn good at her job. She'd figured me out in a minute.

"Do you need me to threaten you?"

"Threaten me?"

"Sara if you don't tell Grissom by the end of this week I'm going to Ecklie."

"That's dirty." I grumbled, but she had a point.

She put a hand on my arm, "It really will feel better once you've told him."

"I know." I sighed.

"Hey would you like to come over for breakfast? I'm making Lindsay pancakes before she goes to school."

I never thought I'd be hanging out with Catherine Willows, but then again I never thought I'd be pregnant with Greg Sanders' baby. Oh dear lord that even sounds weird in my head. I nodded in spite of myself, "Yeah I would, I'll just go home and shower first."

"Perfect." She smiled, "See you soon; maybe today you'll finally let me convince you to tell Greg." Yeah she'd figured that out too, I'm telling you this woman is frankly scaringly observant!

"Yeah right," I scoffed. I waved then walked over to where my car was parked. You know pregnancy must create mirages of things you never want to see, because I think I see Greg kissing someone.

I just stood there staring at them for what seemed like forever.

She saw me first and smirked, "I think we're being watched."

He turned around slowly and had the decency to blush, "Uh, Sara, hi…I."

I just shook my head, "Don't worry about it Greg." Then I got in my car and drove out of there as fast as I could.

Damnit why won't these tears stop falling, I don't think this could be more complicated if I tried. The woman looked familiar but I couldn't place her. It couldn't be that temp from a month ago, could it? What was her name, May or June? Something like that. Either way she looked way to familiar with him. Oh what did I care, I'm the one who left his room without so much as a goodbye. Did I expect him to just wait for me? Did I expect him to act more mature around the mother of his kid? Especially when he didn't know he was having a kid. Fuck it all, sometimes I wonder if I pissed somebody off and got this life as a punishment.


	5. Revelation

AN Well I must start by thanking **moirariordan **for her quick review to the last two chapters. **Aidrianna,** dork like what? I needed friction...lol **remoob1513** after I actually do some of my school work I'll get right on writing that birth...for now you can just re-read these bits... :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Greg POV**

April was an amazing distraction, kind of like a drug I shouldn't be taking, but I couldn't help myself it made it easier to deal with the pain of rejection. Because let's face it, Sara had rejected me. For all intents and purposes I'd been a convenient fuck.

So then why is it that I'm telling April I'll talk to her later and jumping in my car to chase after Sara? She stopped in front of Catherine's house and sat in her car for a few moments. I could see her wipe her face then get out of the car and go to the front door. I should have followed her. I should have at least called out her name. But why? She'd made it pretty damn clear that she didn't want a thing to do with me. Hell we'd hardly been friends in the last while!

I dialled April's number as I put the car in drive and tried not to look back. It's difficult but eventually I need to stop caring.

For real this time.

* * *

You know I didn't do too badly for awhile. I actually managed to get myself into somewhat of a relationship with April. It wasn't really all that deep; we just hung out and kept each other company. I wish I could say it meant something, but really, it didn't.

After a couple of months I was getting kind of bored with her and asking Nick for advice.

"So you think I should just break up with her?"

"Yeah, cause frankly I don't see the point for you anymore."

I nodded, "She's driving me insane, but I hate breaking up with people it always makes me feel bad."

"Why, because you know how they feel?"

I flipped him off, "Funny Stokes."

* * *

It's interesting I didn't recall waking up that morning and realizing that day was going to change my life forever.

It started when I walked by Grissom's office later that shift.

"Have you decided when you're going to start your leave?"

"Well I want to work as long as possible, but I do realize there is going to be a point where going out in the field isn't an option." Holy shit that's Sara's voice.

"There is also the problem of chemicals in the lab."

"I've been very careful over the last couple of months. I know my limits Grissom."

"I know you do Sara, I trust you, I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"I am thank you."

"Have you told the guys yet?"

"No, I haven't gotten around to it."

"You might want to think about soon, because pretty soon it'll be noticeable."

I'm sure there was more to that conversation but I had to stumble my way down the hall and into an empty conference room. My head was swimming; I think I actually saw spots. Could it be possible? They hadn't actually used the term, but for all intents and purposes they'd said it.

Sara is pregnant?

I saw her walk by the window and decided I needed to know something and I needed to know right now. I opened the door and gently pulled her into the room by her arm.

"Shit Greg." She put a hand to her heart, "You scared me, what are you doing?"

"I just walked by Grissom's office." I said then searched her face to see if she would catch on.

Her eyes looked confused then they widened, she backed up against the wall and just stared at me, "What did you hear?"

I gulped, "Enough."

She looked around the room for a bit not looking me in the eye, "I guess you want to know why I didn't tell you."

I think my heart stopped. I mean the thought did cross the back of my mind that the baby could be mine, but to be honest I just figured she'd moved on. Found her own kind of April to wallow in. "What is it exactly you need to tell me?" I finally managed to say.

I saw her inhale and exhale a number of times then she finally said it, "I'm pregnant and the baby's yours."

Blindly I grasped for the first available chair then sunk my body into it, "A-are you sure?"

She nodded, "Positive, it….the baby, can only be yours."

I looked up at her and felt this huge wave of guilt, "I-I'm sorry I should have…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She was across the room and squatting in front of me in a few seconds, "I'm the one who left remember."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I remember."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." She whispered.

Suddenly something dawned on me and I stood up, "Yeah and you should also be the one sitting." I pulled her up and placed her on the chair I had been occupying. I leaned on the table beside her.

She smiled at me, "I'm not fragile you know."

"And I'm not a gentleman but let's just pretend here kay?" I smiled back at her.

Her face got serious and she took my hand, "That's just the thing, you are a gentleman and I didn't want you to think you had to take care of me."

"I can't just pretend you aren't having my baby Sara."

She furrowed her brow, "That doesn't sound weird." She finally said.

Okay she wasn't making a lick of sense, "What the hell do you mean?"

"You just said I was having your baby and it didn't sound weird." She explained, "I've been trying to come up with a way to say it for months now and it's always sounded funny. But when you say it, it doesn't sound like that."

"So it's a good thing then?" I asked.

"Yeah," She stood up still holding my hand, "It is."

I pulled her into a hug; it seemed like the appropriate thing to do. She stiffened at first then actually seemed to relax into it. It might just be possible that I could hold her like that forever. Yeah I know I'm a full fledged sap when it comes to Sara Sidle. I can't help it; she sends my entire insides into overdrive.


	6. Understanding

AN Okay so I wanna write the birth and all,Cause the idea of Greg watching his kid be born kinda fascinates me, but this shall have to do for now. I like the quick sum up...I hope you do too...if not then umm...well...I don't know. :)

* * *

**Sara's POV**

For the first time since I found out I was pregnant I felt like I could breathe. He hadn't gotten mad at me, he hadn't denied that he was the father, he'd just accepted it. I had never expected anything less, but my fear was hardly logical when it came to Greg.

I reluctantly stepped back from him and sighed, "So, now what?"

"Well first I'm going to break up with my girlfriend." He said definitively.

"Oh but," I hesitated, "I don't want you to…just for me…I mean."

He squeezed my hand reminding me that he was still holding it, "I was going to anyway, now I just have a better reason than she bores me."

I laughed, "She's boring?"

"It doesn't matter." He waved the topic away, which made me feel better. I really wasn't in the mood to hear about the woman.

Just then a knock came at the door and Nick poked his head in with a hand covering his eyes, "If you two are finished copulating or whatever it is you're doing there's another crime scene we have to get to."

Greg laughed, "You're sick Stokes."

Nick opened his eyes and smiled at us, "Just hedging my bets."

"Hey, have you ever thought about being a surrogate uncle?" I asked out of the blue.

"Pardon me?" Nick stared at me, "You have to be kidding me. You two?" We nodded, "Damn!" He whistled, and then opened the door wide. "Warrick you owe me a C note!"

"Aww damn she coped to it already?" Warrick walked into the room, "With Sanders?" He pulled out his wallet and extracted a bill.

"You both knew?" Greg asked while Nick chuckled and pocketed his winnings.

"Catherine let it slip a month ago." Warrick explained, "My powers of persuasion are overwhelming."

"I don't even want to know." I held a hand up to stop him; I still couldn't get over how easy it was to breathe all of a sudden. That had to be why I didn't feel an overwhelming urge to yell at Catherine. I knew why she did it.

"Anyway I bet that you'd tell Greg and you'd both tell us." Nick said with a smile.

Greg finally let go of my hand and punched Nick in the arm, "You knew for a fucking month and you didn't tell me!"

"Hey I'm not having your baby!" He laughed, "It wasn't my place."

"And thank God for that cause you and Sanders would have some ugly ass kids." Warrick said with a laugh.

Just then my phone rang, "Hi."

"Are any of you planning to join us at the crime scene?" Catherine asked.

"Well we had to get the whole I'm pregnant and Greg knows thing out of the way first." I said with a laugh, "Now we're fine."

"You finally told him?"

"He twisted my arm yeah." I winked at him.

"Did you tell the guys with Greg?" She asked.

"Yeah Nick got the hundred."

"Good he can take us all out for breakfast later. I'll see you in a few."

"Back to work boys," I said closing my phone.

"We need to get a baby pool going." Nick said to Warrick as the four headed out to the vehicles.

I groaned, "I knew they'd do that." Greg grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room. Quickly he planted a kiss on me before we both left. "What was that for?"

He shrugged and smiled at me, "Because I can."

"Yeah, I guess you can." I agreed.

Okay I know we have a lot to talk about and I also know that this is going to be far from easy. But I figure it's a hell of a lot easier if we do this together. You see I never thought I'd be a parent and I certainly never though it'd be with Greg Sanders, funny how the world works.


	7. Moving Forward

**AN** Okay I know I know it's taken me forever and a day to get this up...I hope it was worth the wait for you guys if not I'm really sorry:p Either way R&R. :)

* * *

Greg's POV

I can't do this. Every time I hear her scream it makes me wince. This is insane! Okay it was insane when she told me she was pregnant. It was also nuts when she actually agreed to get a house with me. It was even WEIRDER when she started to really show. I sighed.

Right now Sara Sidle is having my baby and I am completely freaked out!

"Greg?" Catherine has this ability to sound completely maternal and look hot doing it. I'll never figure that out. "What's going on?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "She's about halfway there and ornery." I winced, "I won't repeat to you what she told me to do to, my, uh, self."

Catherine grinned, "Remember she still loves you, she's just in a hell of a lot of pain right now. I won't even get into what I said to Eddie when Lindsey was born."

"Yeah I can only take so much man hating in one day and from my girlfriend is bad enough." I sighed and scrunched up my face, "Labour is an interesting process."

Slinging her arm around my shoulder and guiding me back into Sara's room Catherine quipped, "Wait till the birth Sanders, that's an experience in and of itself."

I couldn't believe it when she was finally pushing. This was really happening, Sara Sidle, was having my baby. Right this moment, dear GOD does she have a tight grip. I think my fingers are going to need therapy.

"Don't you get wistful on me Greg!" She said through gritted teeth looking at me with a rather frightening look I gotta say, "Now is not the damn time!" She cried out in pain then and I winced, not for her, for the welfare of my poor fingers.

The doctor came out from under the sheet. You know I don't know what I'd do if it were my job to stare in that general area of a woman on a regular basis. Especially now, it just looked, yeah I'm not gonna go there. "You're almost there Sara, the baby's crowning, I'm just going to need you to push really hard during the next contraction."

"Because I haven't been pushing for the last hour and a half," Sara growled.

"You can do this Sara,"I tried to reassure her.

"I don't have a damn choice do I?" She snapped then cried out.

"Now Sara!" The doctor said, "Push!"

You ever have that moment where everything starts to go in slow motion? Well one of those happened to me then. I've only ever had a few of those moments and most of them have been around Sara. Now it's happening at the moment of our baby's birth. Dear God does she have an insane grip on my hand.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, "You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as I listened to her crying, "Do you want to cut the chord?"

So this is strange I have done a number of things forensically but it's different when you are cutting something attached to the two most important people in your life. I watched my daughter crying as I did it, "Wow," I finally said as they put her on Sara's stomach, "Look what we made."

She smiled at me for the first time that day and had tears in her eyes, "She's gorgeous."

I kissed her forehead, "Just like her mother."

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too." I really think someone needs to pinch me because I have to be dreaming. I kissed her lightly, "I'm gonna go inform the waiting room."

"Okay," She nodded with tired eyes.

I'll admit it I like dramatics. I walked slowly into the waiting room and silently watched my co-workers. Nick and Warrick were playing a game of cards. Grissom was on the phone while Catherine watched whatever was on the TV.

"I'm a dad," I finally said.

Then everyone was up and around me, I absolutely should not love my job as much as I do. I love what I do for work but I love even more the family I've collected by doing it.

"Way to go Greggo." Nick slapped my back.

"Congratulations," Grissom said.

"Boy or girl?" Warrick asked as Catherine kissed my cheek.

"A girl," I said wistfully, "And she's gorgeous."

"Which is hard to believe looking at you," Nick said with a laugh.

"See if I ask you to be the godfather now." I said with a grin.

"Well wait, I didn't mean…" He trailed off then smacked my arm, "Were you serious?"

"You're my best friend," I said seriously, "Why not?"

"Sweet!" He beamed, "Let's all go to the nursery and look at my goddaughter."

Catherine linked her arm with me, "I'm proud of you Greg." She said with a smile, "Now go be with Sara, we'll ogle your daughter."

I smiled at her, "Okay."

"I'd marry her if I were you." She said.

"Oh I plan to," I winked.

I'd bought the ring already I was just waiting for the right time. It turned out that time was right after we named our daughter. Maggie Lee. We got to talking about what her last name would be and I suggested they both make it Sanders.

Someone still needs to pinch me, my life is too good, maybe Sara and I should try for a boy in a couple years.


End file.
